Wolf Rain The Next Chapter
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: a new pack a new quest to find paradise what if a new cheza was born will this pack find paradise or fall in the same fate as kiba pack with Rebekah as the leader,Zach as the hunter,Arden as the apprentice,Kayla as a deputy,and Donovan as a hunter they all go find in paradise drama rises as humans hunt them and a wolf is after Mallory (new cheza) join this pack of WOLF RAIN
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the plot but i do own the OC'S

Paradise we never did find it but i guess you can say we did but ill take what i can get lets tell the story

in Freeze City a group of theives walked back from collecting some supplies to survive the winter the leader he had long straight brown hair he walked hands in pockets but stopped for a second his eyes looking in a tree

"what is it boss"one of the theives asked

"there"he pointed to the tree

In the tree was a white dog legs but the paws were to big to be a dog and the theif leader knew it and smirked two of the theives walked to it they went to grab the tail to drag it out but the dog opened the eyes and bit the theif on the left

"i-its a wolf!"a kid theif yelled the white wolf snarled blood dripping down its muzzle the leader stepped up

"follow mutt"he ran off and the wolf fallowed

When on a roof the white wolf snarled and the leader got in a fighting stance

"its dangerous to be out like this"he said in a cold chill voice

"I don't care how could you betray your kind"the wolf said in a snarl voice

"so your a female my name is Zach and let you know im useing them"he said as he turned to a grey wolf with a scar on his chest

"YOU TAKE YOUR HUMAN FORM AND DARE TO TURN WOLF"she yelled

she charges at Zach and they both snap and bite one another Zach turned human holding her back the kid theif named tim came up

"Zach GET AWAY"he yelled and flung his weapon at rebekah hitting her barley but enough to draw blood she jumped back

"im Rebekah by the way"she said and ran off

"you ok"Tim asked

"yeah"Zach said standing and they walked back to the group

in the town a old man and a wolf with a spike collar walked around they came to a bar and he wrapped the leash to a pole as he walked in and took a seat at the bar he looked at the bartender

"i have a question for you"he said in a cracked voice

"sure what is it"

"do you still think wolves live"he said as his green eyes glazed at him

"wolves? my wolves have been extinct for what 200 years"

the Dog that was outside looked up when spotting Zach she started barking loudly

"another wolf?"Zach said and kept walking

"KAYLA SHUT UP"the old man yelled and looked over at the bartender"wolves are not they take form of humans"he said

"whatever you say man"the bartender said and the old man left

"no one belives me ha ill show them wolves are alive"he said and took Kayla as they went home

Rebekah was limping down the town hearing words Mutt,Dog all kinds but not one Wolf she kept walking till she heard Snarls behind her she turned snarling back a black dog no wolf with a human holding a gun

"attack"the man said and the black wolf charged at her the wolf took a big jump no paying attention Rebekah heard the gun go off and a sharp pain hit her she fell to the ground and Kayla stood over her everything went blurry for Rebekah than Black

"WHAT YOU MEAN I CANT SEE THAT THING"he yelled and tried getting pass the gaurds

"you cant ok its under control you may leave"a gaurd said and the man left with Kayla

inside a boy with blonde hair walked in the cage area and spotted the white wolf

"well aren't you in trouble"he said smirking

"leave me alone i just needed to rest somewhere"Rebekah said rolling her gold eyes

"well im Donovan and you are"he said

"none of your concern"she said snarling

"fine then don't tell me it would help if you were nicer"he said

"i dont need to be nice"she said and bit the bars and pulled tearing them off and Donovan watched

Kayla looked at her owner and tugged on the leash as if saying let go

"whats wrong"her owner said

Kayla started to shake her head and the collar slipped off and she ran off quickly

Rebekah in Human Form and Donovan in human form walked out the lab and made it out

"so where are you going"he asked

"Paradise oh and my names Rebekah"she said smiling as she looked at the stars


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Arden,Who Doesn't Howl**

The sun shined brighter than ever and a growl and loud chirping was heard and in the noise was a red wolf looking at the sky

"stupid birds now i will miss dinner again tonight"the she-wolf snarled she looked seeing a boy walk up holding a bag of food and a hawk on his shoulder she hid behind a trash can and looked at the boy walking her eyes widen as she looked at the human he seemed so alone but then he has the stupid bird

"you can come out wolfy"he said smiling

she stepped out and walked to him slowly the boy petted her and handed her some deer meat Arden tore it up making the boy chuckle he stood and left she was watching him leave till she turned human running to him

"excuse me"she said shyly

"hu oh hi"he said turning to

"um hi im Arden"she said smiling

"i'm lento"he said and his bird chirped at her

A yell was heard it screamed out Lento

"I got to go nice to meet you Arden"he said and ran off

"yeah you to..."she sighed and walked off

"KAYLA YOU STUPID DOG"Grent to the human and owner of Kayla was walking looking for Kayla but was having no luck he was already mad about the white wolf escaping but his only friend leaving him made it boil

"KAYL-"he was cut short seeing a girl walk past him but it turned to a wolf in his eyes

"no way"he said and pulled a gun pointing it at her

"w-what hey sir"the girl was Arden

"w-wolf WOLF"he yelled

Arden gasped as her cocked the gun she jumped up and away from the gun shots she heard screaming of disappointment she gave a sigh and walked off from it as she continued she spotted a boy with brown hair she cocked her head to the side as he turned to a gray wolf running off

"h-hey"she yelled and ran after him she chased him for a good hour till he disappeared in a ally she took two strides in and she was knocked over a boy pinning her small body she looked at him

"Why are you fallowing me"he asked

"w-well you are like me"she said specking the truth

"hu what ya mean"he snarled making Arden shake in fear

"YOUR A WOLF"she yelled she felt his hand cover her mouth

"you wanna get us killed"he asked

the guy stood and helped her up the guy introduced himself as Zach and Arden said her name they walked to his hut that was far from the lab it was small and torn down but very roomy Arden sat on the ground of the house as Zach sat at the window looking at the setting Sun

"so uh Zach whats up"she asked

"nothing"he said gruffly and cracked his knuckles making Arden stiffen

"so Zach what kinda wolf are you?,I,m a red wolf"she said giving a bright smile

"gray wolf"he said

"oh..."she said and looked at the food she saved when Lento gave it to her

"so your a pet?"Zach asked looking at her with one gold eye

"n-no i ran into a guy and he gave me food he was so kind"she blushed

"don't be stupid and fall in love"he said

Arden snarled at him but Zach had no phase of fear he only glared at her Arden huffed and left to go to her box home each sep she regreted leaving but she kept going

in the city Donovan and Rebekah were trying to hurry to escape freeze city but when coming a huge truck blocked their way and knocked them out with a sleeping Dart

"so she is the white wolf"a female voice said

"has to be"a male voice said Rebekah opened her eyes an and saw a blonde chick and a brown haired guy over her Rebekah sat up quickly

"where am i?"she asked holding her head

"calm down ms you are safe here"the blonde woman said

"who are you?"she asked

"im Cher and this is Hubb"the blonde by the name of Cher said in a smooth tone

"why am i here"she asked

"its come to my attention that the city was awoken and the only way by this wolf blood"

Rebekah sucked in a breath and looked at them

"y-yeah and it doesnt tell me why _I _am here"she said and gripped the bed tearing the sheets

"we know your a wo-"Hubb was cut off by a siren going off

"She is awake"Cher said and they ran to the lab this gave Rebekah the chance to run and find Donovan when finding the room Donovan was being tackled by 3 men but he threw them off him and the two ran out.

"Stupid!"Arden yelled as she laid in the box the sun barley was setting she saw Lento's bird fly by she stood going human and chased it when getting close she went to grab it but her body shifted wolf and she bit it killing the bird not knowing Lento can see her human form she heard a gasp she turned and Lento looked at his dead bird

"L-Lento? i-im sorry"she said and he snatched the bird back crying Arden looked down ashamed she sat and turned wolf before his eyes and howled loudly

"IDIOT"a male voice yelled pushing Arden out the way and looked at Lento with a wolf eye and caused him to be knocked out

"what was that for?!"Arden yelled

"YOU WANNA GET US KILLED"he snarled and dragged Arden back to his place before someone came to the spot

"where are we"Donovan asked the room was all green and there was a big oval tuband hooked inside was a girl with blue hair and a white body suit

"Mallory the heart of Freeze city and world"Rebekah said

"wow"Donovan said they saw Mallory wake up and look at them

"run"she said in a soft delicate voice and passed out again the two left quickly and escaped but was stopped when hearing a chuckle

"hi Rebekah and Donovan"the shadow appeared to be a masked man and he had two eyes a human eye and a...wolf eye


End file.
